107 Cherry Drive Lane
by Sapphire Light
Summary: -discontinued- What happens when you have the stupid one, the gay ones, the cool one, and the ones that are just there all stuck together in haunted mansion? Well, I'm not gonna tell you, so read! pairings InuxSan MirxHoj
1. Chapter 1

_**107 Cherry Drive Lane**_

**_Rating:_** M

**_Anime:_** Inuyasha

**_Summary: _**What happens when you have the stupid one, the gay ones, the cool one, and the ones that are just there  
all stuck together in haunted mansion? Well, I'm not gonna tell you, so read!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, characters from Kingdom Hearts, and other  
familiar people. If I did, why the hell would I be writing this crap?

* * *

**-«-Hanabaru High-»-**

The raven haired teen sat in his seat in the empty class room, legs propped up against another desk seeing that the teacher wasn't in. He blindly tore a page out of his spiral note book and balled it up, raising both his hands over his hand, then sent the ball flying for the trash can. He knew it was going to miss, just like all the others, and land somewhere on the floor, just like all the others. But this time, it actually made it. He raised a brow and threw his feet off the desk resting them under his own desk.

"Maybe today will be my lucky day or some shit like that," he sighed to himself.

"Ha! The day you become lucky, Inuyasha my friend, is the day hell freezes over," said his darker haired companion who was just entering the nearly empty room.

"Can it, Miroku, or I'm going to have to do something about those perfectly manicured nails of yours,"he retorted.

Miroku feigned a shocked appearance that looked absolutely ridiculous then gave a small chuckle, breaking out in a wide smile. There are two things Inuyasha liked most about Miroku, that's why they were friends after all. 1) Miroku always has a comment about whatever Inuyasha does no matter how lame they are, so theres never a dull moment with him, and 2) He never had a problem when people talked about his homosexuality, he just swung that way and loved it. That takes a lot of courage since he's basically in a school full of straights.

Inuyasha never had a reason to feel uncomfortable around him because Miroku always said he wasn't interested in him - which always made him wonder if he should be thankful or offended - and was after another person.

'What was his name? Hobo or something like?'

Miroku is just so convinced that Hobo isn't as straight as he claims, and Inuyasha believes that. I mean, sometimes the guy just acted down right fruity in Inuyasha's opinion. Like what guy in hell calls himself straight when the days you get to dress out of uniform you fuckin' wear tight leather? Ok, more dpecific, tight leather pants, tight fitting shirts, occasional makeup, yeah. (SL: -shudders- scary image, hojo in leather) Also, Inuyasha's noticed that he just usually laughs around girls, but when around guys, he just plain out giggles like a mad person. He practically screams 'Hey, I'm gay, so girls back off! Catch me if you can you guys!' Hell, you might as well put a sign that says that!

Besides, Miroku knows that Inuyasha's into someone else anyways.

"Inuyasha Tsukishiro!"

Speak of the she-devil...

Both Inuyasha's and Miroku's head turned towards the door where an ebony haired girl stood glaring daggers in Inuyasha's direction.

"Inuyasha... you forgot to call me last night_ **1**_," she stated as one hand was placed on her hip and the other waving in the air dismissively as if it were nothing. She walked over to Miroku and they exchanged soft heys, resting a light air kiss on his cheek before she settled herself in his lap, propping her booted legs on a nearby seat. She raised her gaze to look back at Inuyasha whose gaze never left her form. He quickly lowered his eyes to the floor.

"What-e-ver, Sango," he drawled, "You make it sound as if I'm your boyfriend or something," he muttered as he turned to look back at her, the look on her face startling him some.

'Her eyes... what's with her eyes? They don't look angry, that's for sure, not pain or anything like that either, it's... it's...damn it, what the fuck is it!'

But before he could finish analyzing any further she tore her eyes away from his and swiftly turned to the person who had just entered with a grin.

"Yo, Kagome!" she waved as her friend made her way to the others.

"Hey Sango, Miroku..." she paused as she looked at Inuyasha then turned back to Sango with a smile.

"What the hell, Kagome! What about me?" Inuyasha exclaimed dramatically which made Sango and Kagome giggle and Miroku chuckle.

Time passed by as the friends talked about absolutely everything and then again, absolutely nothing as the classroom began to fill up until all the students were in and the teacher herself calmed everyone down.

"All right minna, settle down," she commanded as her eyes scanned over the students, a small smile spreading across her lips, "Welcome back my little nerdlings to your fifth week of Hanabaru High School. I'm sure everyone's weekend was a blast."

The room suddenly filled with groaning teenagers and some that were rolling their eyes.

The teacher's smile widened as she clapped her hands together, replying to their actions in a sarcastic tone, "Good! I see everyone had a _wonderful _time with the little essay I gave! So now were going to do something even _more_ fun!"

The teens looked on to her in pure horror.

What-the-_hell_ was she talking about...?

"All righty then, girls to the left near the window," she said pointing to her right which soon turned into her left, "And boys on the right to the door."

As they were told, all the students got up and separated, Miroku and Inuyasha staying a bit a distance away from the rest of the guys.

Suddenly, Ms. Harada, the teacher, stood up from her desk and pulled out a top hat that Inuyasha could see was filled wth stripped pieces of papers.

"Mr. Akitara, please step up and pick a paper," she instructed. A boy with unruly chestnut hair that just defied the laws of gravity stepped up, Inuyasha remembering his name was Sora or something (SL: I swear, Sora from Kingdom Hearts is just so adorable). Wasn't that a girl's name? He stuck a small hand into the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper, opening it up so that his sapphire orbs could scan the paper.

"672 Mabarishi Avenue..." he read aloud, "Hey, isn't that that old house near... you know, that place over there?" he described, vaguely pointing in a direction to his left.

'Oooh, nice choice of words, kid,' Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

"Err... yes, that house near the cherry blossom grove owned by Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Mawata," Ms. Harada answered him as best she could. "As Mr. Akitara demonstrated so nicely, when I call your name, please step, draw a strip, then go back to you spot. Do not call out the name of your adress, again, do **not **say your address aloud." She said in this serious tone. "Okie dokie, Mr. Akitoki - oh goody, I made a rhyme - it's your turn."

Miroku's little crush stepped up and drew a slip, not bothering to look at it as he went back to his little group of buddies, Miroku's eyes never leaving him. This continued for a good, oh, 20 minutes or so - Ms. Harada suspiciously coughing every time a person went to draw a certain slip - until there was one slip left in the hat.

"Well, I guess this last slip will go to Mr. Tsukishiro, S." Mr. Harada sighed as she set the hat down. What's the matter with her?

'It's weird. His name is Sesshoumaru and he has the same last name as me... well, I guess it's not all that weird, Tsukishiro is kinda a common name,' Inuyasha thought randomly.

"Good, now, everybody open you slips and people with the address '672 Mabarishi Avenue' go over there, people with '1021 Peach Blossom Road' over there, people with '753 Shiraume Drive' over there, and people with '107 Cherry Drive Lane' over there," she commanded pointing to all four corners of her room.

Inuyasha looked down at his slip.

"107..."

He sighed as he headed towards the corner and looked at the other people there, surprised at who was actually there. There stood Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Hobo. He looked around and saw that Sora Akitara, Riku Milion, Tidus Armestead, Cloud Strife, Squall - excuse, _Leon_ - Leonheart and Wakka Usurei were all in one corner, Yuna Belliere, Rinoa Everquest, Rikku Armestead - Tidus' cousin - Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockheart, and Kairi Utsurume were set diagonally from them, and diagonally from us stood Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth Semitale,Bankotsu Alimani, Hiten Osuwa,Kouga Kiisana, and Zexion Milion - Riku's brother. Surprised he remembered all of their names? Heh, him too... (SL: my head hurts from trying to think up of last names and they still suck too, sorry for the major usage of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters, I'm just hooked on the fics right now. Riku and Sora 4ever, Whoot!)

Suddenly, something caught Inuyasha's attention. 1...2...3...4...5...6! There were six people in the other groups, but his only have five...

"So like I said before, seeing as how Mr. Sesshomaru is absent today - and has been for the past some weeks - he will be placed with Mr. Inuyasha's group so now the groups are distributed evenly. I seem to recall Mr. Sesshomaru was a last year student here, so I'm assuming someone has his number to inform him, yes?..." her bright baby blues scanned the class for a volunteer.

With a sigh that caused almost everyone to turn their heads, the ebony haired "vampire" raised his hand, but said nothing.

"Ah! Perfect. Arigatou, Mr. Valentine," she said happily as he lowered his hand.

"Yeah, sure," he said simply.

So after all that was through they all went back to their seats and proceeded with the rest of the class...

**-«--»-**

It was a Monday when she told them about their upcoming trip and it had been a whole week since then. See, the thing was, their -cough-psychotic-cough- teacher had arranged something with the owners of the four oldest mansions in Japan and the fourth year students are allowed to stay there for a whole week. An entire fuck ass long week with most people they can't even stand, namely Hojo in Inuyasha's case. Its something for Japan Studies Class, they get to explore the mansions pick up clues about its history and all the nice shit then give a report.

Inuyasha was walking on the bus looking for a space to sit when he found and empty seat next to his raven-haired "tenshi". He smirked as he silently crept up beside her and seated himself next to her. It was quite easy really, seeing as she wasn't even paying attention. He leaned in extremely close to the side of her face and held his breath to make sure she didn't notice his presence.

"Hey baby, how's it hangin'? Ya missed me much?" he whispered in a low, sexy tone, flicking his warm tongue over the rim of her ear, earning a slap from Sango, who partly regretted it after seeing who it was, yet again, _partly _regretted it.

"Shimatta, Inuyasha! What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She half yelled, half whispered, a light red tint crossing its way over the bridge of her nose to both her cheeks.

Inuyasha laughed quietly as he rubbed the struken cheek, "God damn, Sango, I didn't know you'd like it _that_ much!"

Sango quickly gave him the bird before she dug into her bag and pulled out her CD player. Inuyasha watched as a slender fingered rapidly pushed the skip button to a song later on on the CD and slipped her neck phones on her ears, mouthing the words to the song as soon asthe words came up. She had the music on so loud that Inuyasha could hear what song she was listening to. "Shining Collection", Nittle Grapser. He loved that song

The bus began to move as he continued to stare at her plump, rosy lips. Oh so soft and kissable. He loved the way her lips just puckered when she said the 'U's in the song. He also noticed that her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, but was laid out, the wind blowing from the window caressing it making it shift hypnotically, moving the top button up blouse and tipping it off her shoulder to reveal the bare, bronzed skin underneath. His eyes lowered in hopes of possibly seeing the rim of a dusky colored nipple, but just as he was looking, he saw she was wearing a black tube top underneath.

He swiftly tore his gaze from the spot and looked back up at her face. Her eyes were now closed but she continued to sing, every so often Inuyasha seeing the tip of her pink tongue dart out to run over her lips to moisten them, which caused Inuyasha to lick his. This was too much for him. He didn't now what was happening to him for the last few days, but things between him and Sango were changing, well, at least he felt that way.

With a sigh he turned his head to the side so that he was facing forward and leaned his head back as he felt his eyelids lower a bit. So much thinking about Sango was wearing him out. His eyes began to flutter close as he went limp, his breathing evening, and the darkness of sleep soon washed over him.

* * *

**_1_ **- Nothing big really, its just something Inuyasha and Sango had set up over the years that every other night Inuyasha would call Sango just so she could know how he was doing. 

Also, yeah, I know you can't have Drive and Lane in the address but what the hell, it's a goddamn fic. Live wit it.


	2. Note of Apology

_-**SL**-_: Hello minna, it's Sapphire Light here, your least favorite author at the moment. Look, I'm really sorry; this has probably got to be the longest I've ever held on a fic. Really I'm sorry. You know, all this time, I was just trying to think of an idea for the next chapter of each of my fics, and then I finally had them. I started working on them bit by bit… but guess what happened:

A)You turned into a lazy bi-otch and didn't feel like finishing it and you didn't really give.

B)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

C)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

or

D)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

If you guessed A… I _really _dislike you at the moment, but yeah, my dad deleted _everythinhg_…. Even my extensive anime collection and episodes and junk…. I'm really sorry. I'll try to dig into the depths of my brain and try to pull out what I can remember from what I typed.

_Omachidoosama mata aisumimasen_


End file.
